


Am Lagerfeuer

by streichzart



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streichzart/pseuds/streichzart
Summary: In der Nacht am Lagerfeuer gestehen sich die beiden Blutsbrüder endlich ihre wahren Gefühle füreinander. Unromantisch und OOC.





	

Am Lagerfeuer

„Du, Old Shatterhand?“  
„Ja, Winnetou?“  
„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“  
„Sicher.“  
„Wenn meine Schwester Nscho Tschi dereinst nicht so brutal ermordet worden wäre, hättest du sie dann geheiratet?“  
„Ich dachte, es sei dein Wunsch gewesen?“  
„Das ist keine Antwort.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Damals wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn du es gewollt hättest, dann hätte ich dir den Gefallen getan.“  
„Sie wollte dich gern heiraten.“  
„Ich denke, wir sollten die Toten ruhen lassen.“  
„Aber ich frage mich seither, ob du sie geheiratet hättest.“  
„Winnetou, lass es gut sein.“  
„Wieso wolltest du nicht? Weil sie keine Weiße war?“  
„Nein.“  
„Erkläre es mir doch bitte.“  
„Weil sie deine Schwester war.“  
„Was ist daran auszusetzen? Sind wir nicht gut genug für dich, oder was?“  
„Reg dich ab, Mann. Das war nicht das Problem.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Wie sollte ich die Schwester heiraten, wenn ich eigentlich den Bruder wollte? So, jetzt weißt du es. Sieh zu, wie du damit klar kommst.“  
„Oh. Ähm, wieso hast du das nicht mal eher erwähnt? Wir reisen seit Jahren allein durch die Prärie, liegen am selben Lagerfeuer, da hätte sich doch sicher mal die Gelegenheit ergeben, das zu erwähnen.“  
„Und woher hätte ich wissen sollen, wie du damit umgehst? Ich wollte nicht im Schlaf ein Bowiemesser zwischen die Rippen kriegen.“  
„Hm. Old Shatterhand?“  
“Ja, Winnetou?”  
“Ich muss dir auch was sagen.”  
„Was denn?“  
„Hier schau, meine Silberbüchse. Diese silbernen Nägel sind über die Jahre mehr geworden, ist es dir aufgefallen?“  
„Und?“  
„Ich..., wie soll ich es sagen, ich bin ja oft allein unterwegs, weil du dich sonst wo rumtreibst. Und dann habe ich oft nachts solche Träume.... Also, ich..., dann tue ich so, als wärst du da..., und tja... Und später mache ich dann einen neuen Nagel in die Büchse.“  
„Wow, WOW! Das sind verdammt viele Silbernägel da in dem Gewehrkolben. Du musst ständig feuchte Träume haben.“  
„Ähm.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Das Feuer löschen?“  
„Du meinst das Lagerfeuer?“  
„Oh Mann, ja das auch. Old Shatterhand, du bist so romantisch wie ein Grizzlybär.“  
„Der Vergleich passt auch in anderen Regionen, Babe.“  
„Uh, mach mir den Tiger, Old Shatterhand.“  
„Ich dachte, den Grizzly.“  
„Meinetwegen. Aber mach endlich!“  
„Ähm, da gibt es aber noch was zu klären. Wer von uns beiden... äh, du weißt schon.“  
„Ich natürlich.“  
„Wieso du? Ich als Angehöriger der überlegenen weißen Rasse....“  
„Uff uff. Mein Volk ist länger hier, also habe ich das Vorrecht.“  
„So kommen wir nicht weiter.“  
„Wir könnten Grashalme ziehen.“  
„Mal was anderes: hast du das schon mal gemacht?“  
„Nein, du?“  
„Nein.“  
„Mit Frauen?“  
„Nee. Du?“  
„Nee.“  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Oh, Mann, Winnetou!“  
„Ach, Old Shatterhand.”  
„Gute Nacht, Winnetou.“  
„Ja, dir auch eine gute Nacht. Sag, hast du zufällig einen Silbernagel dabei?“


End file.
